My Meeting With Death
by Scottthespy
Summary: Alucard saves another little girl, but this one bites back! THE CHARACTER IS NOT ME!I suck at summeries. Plearse r&r :D
1. In The Ally

My Meeting With Death

Yay! This is my first fan fic! I'm Scott, by the by, and before _anybody_ starts asking, I'm female. No! This is not a self-insert fic! The character has my name, but the rest is not me! I would _die_ if Alucard said two words to me, and I do not have the skills that come in later chapters. It is done in first person, simply because I cannot write in third. -;; eh he he…well, enough boring talk. On with the show!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Hellsing, or anything else that you see in here that is a quote, or product. The only thing I own is my name, and a twisted mind.

Chapter 1: In The Ally.

_Most people fear the dark, and the unknowns it holds. Me, I don't. I like the dark. I can see in it fairly well, and I've got a death wish any way. No, I'm not suicidal. I'm a morbid optimist with a death wish, that's all._

My family moved to London because my step dad could get a better job there, and my mother was able to transfer. They said it was just for three months, then we could go back. It was all the same to me. I'd make new friends here, start a new life, get some new clothes. You know, teenager stuff. Except I'd probably get stuff and friends that scared every one else because they were so weird. I walked through the city streets trying to get lost. Death always seems to find people when they're lost. Some how though, it was like, now matter how far I went, there was someplace I'd read about, and I knew how to get back to our house from there. I was walking down a dark ally, starting to head home. It was after all 10:00 o'clock at night, and my curfew was 10:30. As I let my thoughts drift, I heard footfalls behind me. They were in perfect timing with my own. _This is just like in the book, "Interview With a Vampire" _I thought,_ the footsteps turned out to be a vampire following the main character. Hmmm I wonder what will happen here…_ the footsteps stopped. I looked back and saw no one._ How disappointing…_ I thought, and then sensed another presence at my back. I looked, and saw a shadow fall in front of me that was not my own. I turned and saw before me, a man. He was short, with long brown hair, and, and red eyes? _How could…wait, could he be a… a vampire? That's impossible!_ I stood my ground in front of the man, and got into the "ready" stance that I had learned in my three years of Tae Kwon Doe. The man hissed at me, revealing sharp fangs and furthering my confusion. I had always _wished_ for vampires to be real, but beyond that I knew that they couldn't possibly exist! So much for science. The man attacked, and I dodged to the side. He through a punch that sent me reeling back against the ally walls. From reading too much lurid literature, I had developed a very quirky way of thinking, and without even realizing it, I let out a low growl. The vampire man faltered, and I moved in. In what was for me a blindingly fast punch, I put everything I had into his face. I drew my hand away and saw blood. His fangs had cut my fist. He snarled at me, and in a burst of speed that made my punch look slow, he was behind me, one arm pining my hands at my sides. It didn't matter. I had always wanted to die by vampire fang anyway. But this guy was a punk, and the though of him sinking his fangs filled me with disgust. I struggled to get free, without much success. Then I stopped. I sensed some one _else_ nearby, to the left of our little struggle. Looking, I saw him. Tall, and brightly clad in a ridiculously long and old fashioned red trench coat. His wide brimmed hat matched the coat in color. He wore orange and yellow tinted goggle-like sunglasses, that reminded me of the sunset, and was pointing a gun the size of my forearm at us. He took off the glasses and looked me in the eye. He was going to shoot, through me if he had to. I didn't want to get shot, but if that was what had to happen to kill that _thing,_ I'd gladly make the sacrifice. The vampire finally noticed the man with the gun. He grinned.

"Well if it isn't Hellsings _pet_" he spat. The man grinned, and I was shocked to see…fangs! I looked into his eyes again, and sure enough, they were red. _How could I have missed that?_ I though feverishly. The gun-wielding vampire cocked his weapon and took careful aim.

"Unholy maggot!" he exclaimed in a deep, soothing voice, "You're not fit to roam this earth, so I'll put an end to your time here!" his wide eyes and maniacal grin made him look insane. I grinned as well.

"Say 'hi' to Satan for me!" I shouted as I wrenched my body to one side. The gun fired at just the right moment, and I felt the vampires arms become weak around me. As soon as they had disintegrated, I ran down the ally at top speed.

A/N: I forgot! I'm partial to cliffhangers, so you'll all think im evil. Don't worry! I have no life, and hence will be updating often. This story is already complete, so there will be no stopping for the block. :)


	2. Introductions

Ok, so the spelling in the Authors Notes is shoty, forgive me. I was rushed and forgot to edit that part. I trust the _rest_ of the story is to every ones liking? I hope it is. Sorry if I'm sarcastic today, but things keep going wrong, and I have the flu, so I'm a bit annoyed with life. Any way, here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: The Japanese genius whose brainchild Hellsing is owns it, not me. Please don't sue, I'm only fifteen!

Chapter 2: Introductions.

In my fear of what the red clad vampire would to do to me, I insanely thought of nothing but getting away, getting home. I saw a car at the other end of the ally. Hope flared, then quickly died. The people looked expectant. They were here on purpose, waiting for the vampire. I slowed, then came to a stop. I hung my head in silent defeat. I heard the vampire step up behind me and chuckle. That chuckle sent a thrill of anticipation through my body. _Oh, this is so wrong!_ I thought to myself, _I _want _him to drink my blood! _I sighed, then stood up straight. I would notdie all slouched over.

"Oh really? I'd have thought that, being a teenager, you'd do _everything_ slouched over." Said the vampire. I stiffened, then relaxed.

"So, you can read my thoughts. Heh." I laughed a little, then gasped involuntarily as he put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at the car determinedly. There were two people standing there. One was a butler type person in a white shirt and black vest and pants. The other was wearing an olive green pants suit and had had long, platinum blond hair down to the middle of their back. The fine, wire rimmed glasses were very nice looking on the delicate yet stubborn face. The blond spoke.

"Alucard, stop teasing that child." To me, they said; "I am Sir Integra. This is Walter, and _that,"_ they said, pointing to the vampire, "is Alucard. Who are you?" I smiled.

"My name is Scott, and before you ask, yes, I'm a girl." I bowed as best I could. Then I turned to the vampire, Alucard. With a grin as crazy as his own, I said:

"You look like a river boat gambler." If possible, his grin got wider, and he replied: "You don't look very 'normal' yourself. You look," he leaned in close to my face, "like death in training." He laughed uproariously. I looked down at myself. A long grey deaths robe, down to my ankles and with a hood that hid my face, covered most of my body. The cuffs and hemline were tattered, but I liked them like that. I had made the robe myself. My shoes, however, gave away the happy part of me. Bright, crayola green sneakers, with white soles, laces, and stripes. I had two throwing knives, a switchblade, and an unsharpened sword secreted about my person. I shrugged.

"Why _look_ 'normal' when I'm not?" I asked, "Besides, I defy you to define 'normal' with a satisfactory answer." Sir Integra smiled. No fangs, thankfully. Walter, the butler spoke up.

"Forgive me if I offend you, but did you not say that your name is Scott?" I nodded. He flipped a black ponytail over his shoulder and continued, "And that you are, indeed, female?" I nodded again. I was used to this. Walter smirked, then regained his composure, then broke down and laughed. Alucard's dark chuckle sounded behind me. Sir Integra looked up, eyes closed, bearing the laughter with a look of pain. I didn't know what was going on. Before I had chance to ask, Alucard said:

"Master, we've found you a kindred spirit." He sank back into his laughter.

"Ummm… what does he mean, kindred spirit?" I asked. Sir Integra looked at me with icy blue eyes and said:

"I too, am female." I cocked my head to one side.

"I was guessing you were, but I wasn't sure. Still, I don't see what's so funny." She shook her head.

"I wish to be called 'Sir' because I am a knight. Most female knights take the title of 'Lady', but to earn me the respect of my male, chauvinistic peers, I go by 'Sir'. I need that respect to run my organization, but the men in my life, and I use that term loosely," she said, glaring at Alucard. "Think that I should act more lady like. They continuously tell me that I should at least take a female title. Now you come along, another girl with a boy's name. I suppose that's funny some how." I couldn't help it, I fell into a fit of hysterical hissing, startling both men out of their giggling. Alucard raised an eyebrow at me. I stopped hissing and said:

"I read _way_ to many vampire stories. My thinking is twisted. When I laugh, it's either hysterical hissing, or an evil cackle." Walter straightened and said:

"Well, Sir? What will we do with her? She has seen Alucard." Sir Integra sighed and covered her eyes in a tired way.

"I'm well aware of that. I suppose we'll have to adapt her memory." I perked up at that.

"Forget all this? Not gonna happen." I stated. Sir Integra looked over my shoulder and nodded. I gasped. Alucard had entered my mind! I could feel him moving towards the memories of tonight. My mind intrigued him, though, and he sifted through some of my other memories. Fine with me. It gave me a chance to construct my mental defense around the more important things. He moved slowly, almost languidly though my childhood, foggy memories. He was freaking _strolling_ though my mind! I wondered briefly if I had the strength to do what I was about to do, then dismissed my concern. Summoning my imagination, I produced two, powerful characters, a vampire named Ace, and a vampire hunter named, well, Hunter. They were both girls, and both _extremely _strong within the boundaries of my mind. I summoned them forth, and sent them to attack.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter! I know, their short. The next ones even shorter. I hope you can forgive me, it _is_ after all my first fan fic. By the by, please don't flame me! No good reason not to, just please don't.


	3. Battle Of The Wills

Hey! Are you people out there? I've got no reviews except from my two best friends, and I don't know if the world out there it reading me. I know it can be a hassle to review, but please? I need to know if you like, hate or are indifferent! Tell me if I must rework things. Please, I'll never be a better writer without you! Ok, enough chatter, on with very short chapter.

Disclaimer: "Hi! This is Police Girl speaking. Scottthespy is busy crying over her non-ownence of Hellsing, so I get to do the disclaimer: She doesn't own us, Kohta Hirano does."

Chapter 3: Battle Of The Wills

Alucard turned abruptly and drew his gun. Hunter shot him with her crossbow. Ace came at him with a sword. He melted into a many-eyed puddle. _Oh, no you don't!_ I thought to him,_ Your trying to scare me into losing! It's not going to work! _I summoned a thought; theoretical math. It was a theory on the flow of time I'd been working on for a while now. It was complicated and gave most people a headache. I registered surprise from the vampire that I could use my mind so efficiently. Before he could re-form, I trapped him in my theory. He struggled against the concept, before finally shattering my hold on it. This time, I found my poetry, and attacked him with that. He understood the deeper meaning though, and brushed it off. He finally tried an attack of his own. He threw arcane thoughts of ancient magic at me. To both our great surprise, I understood most of it on contact, and only took a few seconds to register the rest. By now, he was at the barrier to tonight's memories. He looked up at it and I found one last defense. I swamped him in my emotions. The ever-changing emotions of a teenage girl are almost too much for she herself to handle, let alone an age-old vampire unaccustomed to feeling much of anything at all. Fear, anger, guilt, sorrow, delight, I hit him with it all, all in one instant. His presence withdrew from my mind, and I found I had closed my eyes. Opening them, I saw a confused Walter, an amused Alucard, and one angry Sir Integra.

A/N: Hi! I'm back from my crying. I know, this chapter is _exceedingly_ short. I didn't want to hurt you peoples heads too much with my screwy brain functions. Once again, please review, I know it's annoying some times, but even just two words, to know **someone** besides my friends is reading this would be nice. Till next chapter!


	4. New Member

Pleeeeeeease? Some one take two minutes to review! I'm not doing any more on this fic till I get one more review, good bad or otherwise. And the next chapter is really good. It doesn't have to be a real word even! Just some kind of sign that _somebody_ out there is reading this!

Disclaimer: Alucard): "The pathetic mortal writing this is in the corner, babbling about being too small for the world to notice. She is annoying me. Review to her so she shuts up. And she doesn't own us. Now read, before I shoot someone you know."

Chapter 4: Mew Member

"Alucard! I told you to remove tonight's memories from her mind!" Sir Integra glared at him. He grinned again.

"I can't." He said simply. She stared.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say, Master, I can't even _reach _those memories, let alone, tweak, or erase them." He chuckled. Walter opened his mouth to say something, but Sir Integra interrupted.

"You? Of all things on this earth, a girl child stopped _you?_"

"Master, you forget. You yourself were but a child, in truth younger than she, when _you _tamed me." She closed her eyes.

"That was different." She snapped, "You were already bound to my family, my blood. And I've had training to help me shield my mind from vampires. She has none of this. I refuse to believe that the great No-Life king is being subdued by a mere, untrained whelp!" I hissed. They all looked at me. I blushed and looked down.

"Sorry. But that insult, _those_ insults, hurt a lot." I muttered to my feet. Sir Integra's glare softened slightly.

"It is _I_ who must be sorry. I shouldn't have said such things without evidence. You've had training in your mind then?" I shook my head.

"Not exactly. My mind is organized in weird way, and I meditate a lot. Also, I once read this book, that sorta gave me the idea of keeping my memories safe. Not really training, but then, maybe that's a good thing. It means my defense isn't predictable." I shrugged. Alucard moved up beside me.

"What about that first attack? It was incredible. I could have sworn they were other people invading your mind." I blushed.

"They're…my imaginary friends, two of them anyway. I worked on them so that they were powerful, but plausible. And they have family, friends, pasts. They're almost real to me," I grimaced. "Especially the way they're always telling me to do my homework." Walter blinked. Sir Integra frowned. Alucard paused for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Well, Master, what do we do with her? We can't tweak her mind and we can't risk her talking. Do we kill her?" Alucard was still chuckling. I shivered. His glasses slid down, revealing one, blood red eye. He stared at me, making me uncomfortable. He opened his mouth, and I saw his fangs glitter in the meager light of the quarter moon. My eyes flicked back to his, and I realized my mouth was open. I licked my lips nervously, and close it. The weight of his gaze was intense: hunger. I fought not to step back as he took a step toward me. Sir Integra seemed to be contemplating on weather or not to comply with Alucard's wishes. I swallowed and cleared my throat.

"Before I die, _if_ I die, I want to know. How is Alucard bound to your family?" Sir Integra raised an eyebrow.

"Why ask?" she questioned.

"I've only heard of one ritual for binding a vampire, and it _doesn't_ involve the vampire staying awake. Nor must said vampire call said human 'master.' I want to know more. If only for a few minutes, I still want to know." Sir Integra stared at me blankly for a minute, then her mouth twisted.

"Alucard?" she said.

"Yes Master?"

"Bring her along. We have a new member."

* * *

Integra): I've never seen some one actually flood a floor with tears.

Seras): She's depressed! The world is ignoring her!

Walter): Mayhap she needs some time alone?

Scottthespy): Yes! You all leave now! I must sulk in peace! shoves all characters out the door


	5. Hellsing Manor

Hi! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I know, so far there are only two of you that I don't know. But thank you any way! Some things I'd like to say;

chibi suzaku kitsune: please don't say update or die. I had a brief (like five minute) suicidal spat once, thatI don't want to relive. But as for making the fic longer, its getting there! There are ten chapters in all, and I hope you like them. Oh, and at the end, it's a little awkward. I re-worked it several times, and can't get it right. But that's not for five chapters now, so I'll shut up.

Tora-Yasha Chan: Thanks! And I can't get 'Tegra _in_ character, so she'll just have to stay a little OOC. But the hug just made my day, so once again, thanks.

Disclaimer: I'm Baaaack! Doing my _own_ disclaimer, I give you…Not my topic! Yes, I don't own Hellsing. Sigh

Chapter 5: The Hellsing Manor

A slow grin spread across Alucard's face. He clamped his hands down on my shoulders, and everything went black. My sense of time has always been shoty at best. I didn't know _how_ long we had traveling when suddenly we stopped. I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Wow." I said. The mansion was huge. And spooky. It looked like it needed a lightning flash behind it or something. In fact, it _did_ have something. A graveyard. I could just barely see it in the distance. I turned back to Alucard and picked my jaw up off the ground.

"How many _miles_, of land does this place have?" he just grinned. I shook my head again at the sheer size of the place.

"What do you do with all the space?" I was calmer now, and managed not to screech.

"Well, there's the shooting range, the woods, the barracks, the garages, the training ground, and the graveyard." He seemed to be enjoying my amazement.

"Again, wow. Big place. And you, what? Hunt monsters here?" he chuckled, but didn't answer. At that moment, the black car of Sir Integra drove in through the gate. At the door, Sir Integra got out, and the car drove off. She glared at me, then Alucard, then said:

"Alucard, take her to see Miss Victoria. I want them to be acquainted." Alucard bowed his head, then turned and walked through the giant front doors. I followed him as quietly as possible. He led me through a few halls. Then down a stone staircase. It was a maze, and I tried to stay close to him. He laughed when he saw me trotting to keep up with his long stride.

"Afraid of the dark?" he whispered. A shiver ran down my spine, but I smirked.

"Not likely, since I'm following the most frightening thing here right now. I'm just afraid to get lost and die of starvation, or more likely, dehydration. I always fancied a quick death." He chuckled again. I was rapidly falling in love with that chuckle. He came to a stop at a door and knocked.

"Police Girl! Come and meet your new room mate!" I tilted my head. Police Girl? The door opened, and I saw a young woman with red/blond hair, a bright blue uniform, and blood red eyes.

"Master!" she exclaimed. The cheery smile showed off her fangs quite nicely. I let out my hissing snicker. She blinked in surprise and looked at me. I got my laughter under control and said to Alucard:

"Your fledgling, I presume?" he grinned manically.

"Master, who's this?" the young vampire asked. Alucard whipped his hat off in a mock bow to us.

"I'll leave you two to get to know each other, shall I?" his laughter echoed around the room even after he was gone. I looked at the vampire, and she looked at me. I cleared my throat and decided to break the silence.

"Well, um…can I come in?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Your one of masters older children, aren't you?" she asked suspiciously. I blinked. She thought _I_ was a vampire? I cackled.

"Nope, sorry. I'm just some kid off the street. M' names Scott." She sighed with what seemed to be relief. Opening her door wider, she gave me a grin.

"Come on in." she said. I did so. I noted a table, two chairs, a wardrobe, and…a four-poster coffin. Well la de da. On the table was a bucket with a bag of medicinal blood in it. So they _didn't _just feed on any passing victim, eh? Interesting. I sat in one of the chairs and said off-handedly:

"Nice coffin. By the way, I'm not sure I caught your name."

"Oh! It's Seras! Sorry." She seemed slightly frazzled by my moving in and making myself comfortable. Maybe it was the fact that my hood was still up. I glanced at the blood bag, then back at her.

"Not hungry?" she blushed.

"You can have it, I don't really like it." She mumbled. So she _did_ think I was a vampire. I could toy with this. Something told me not go to far though. She seemed fragile, and unsure of what she was. I took the blood in on hand and tossed it to the other. Glancing at the type, I saw "O negative".

"No thanks, not my type, literally." Her eyes widened. _Great, Scott, antagonize the poor girl. Poor girl? She's a vampire! Sheesh, am I ever twisted._ I rolled my eyes at myself. Seras was staring at me. It was kinda freaky with those red eyes.

"What?" I asked. She looked me over once before saying:

"You're human!" I nodded.

"Yep. And a girl child at that." I put my feet on the table and leaned back, tilting the chair on two legs.

"You're a girl?" she exclaimed. I saw jealousy flash in her eyes.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" she balled her fists and glared at me.

"Y-you stay away from my Master!" she chocked out.

A/N: I think this one is longer! I hope you all enjoy. Wow am I ever eager to please. I'll leave you alone now. Bye!


	6. Seras

Hi again! Really fast update, huh? Well, I just love the next chapter so much, I had to get it in right away. Oh, and Ice Appeal? You wanted it, here it is: The Seras confrontation! Ironic that you should come in and ask that right before I put it in. And its not exactly like the character steals his non-existent heart, but more like he almost literally steals hers. He he he he he…I'm evilly going to leave my foreshadowing there. Bah! I talk too much! Farewell, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: Argh! My brain has fizzled! I can't think of a funny way to tell you people that I don't own Hellsing!

Chapter 6: Sears

Stunned, I only stared at her for a minute. Then I laughed so hard I fell off my chair. Biting my lip to keep from yelling at my new bruises, I looked at her.

"Listen, I'm not interested in 'im. For one thing, I'm human; he'd eat me alive. For another, im only 14. He's how old? It'd never work. So don't bite my head off, OK?" I winced. Bite my head off? How insensitive could I be? Her eyes dropped to the floor. I stood up and walked over.

"Listen, Seras…" she jerked away from me.

"Don't. I'm sorry, I just…get so emotional about Master." I looked at the older, dead girl, and very much wanted to comfort her.

"It's alright," I said softly. "I get it a lot. I'm so weird, most people yell at me just for stepping on their shadow. And I can see I was kinda insensitive and all…" she sniffed and laughed.

"Master would probably just tell me I'm letting my human emotions get in the way. He doesn't think I'm a very good vampire." I laughed.

"You're a better one than the one that tried to kill me, that's for sure." Seras brightened.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Totally. That slime bucket got better 'an 'e deserved. Wow, I sound like a seventies gangster movie." I blinked. Seras laughed. It sounded normal, next to my cackle. That made no sense. The vampire had a normal laugh, the teenager didn't. Seras stopped laughing and grabbed my hand.

"Come on! I'll show you around!" she didn't even wait for an answer before dragging me out the door. I paid careful attention, so that I would know my way back. She raced up the stairs, and right into a big, burly man. He leered at her, then noticed me. I stared at him, perfectly at home despite the fact that a vampires was holding my hand and I had absolutely no idea were I was. He looked away first.

"Who's little red riding hood?" he asked. I looked down at my robe. I was covered in vampire blood. _That's odd,_ I thought. _Why didn't I notice that before?_ Seras glared up at the man and opened her mouth to speak. I cut her off.

"Her new lover, thank you very much." I said it in a deep voice, like I was a boy. " My name is Scott." He stared at me. Seras blushed.

"Really? Your really that, _things_ lover?" I smirked, dropping my deep voice.

"No, but you should see the look on you face." I cackled. The man took a step back, looking confused.

"Harrumph!" was all he said before leaving. Seras stared at me in awe.

"That was amazing! Only thirty seconds into the conversation, he up and ran!" I put on a solemn face.

"I have that effect on people." I said, then broke down and laughed. She grinned at me.

"He's been bugging me for weeks, asking if I'm disappointed by the lack of live victims. I've just been ignoring him, but it wasn't working. Thanks!"

"No problem." I assured her. She grinned, then raced through the hallways again, she shot out the door, and onto the grounds. Around one corner of the manor, I saw the shooting range. She came to a halt.

"This is one of my favorite places." She sighed happily. I reclaimed my hand and looked around. It looked fairly standard. Lockers for guns and extra ammo, earmuffs hear and there, targets at the far end of the field. As I inspected the booths, I felt something in my mind. Whirling around, I found Alucard standing there holding…my jaw dropped.

"Is that my bow?" I questioned. He grinned.

"One of the many things I saw in your mind is that you're a good archer." He held the bow, and my three target arrows, out to me.

"You also seem to have seen were my house is." I said, suddenly worried. He only grinned. I sighed.

"Well, if you killed my family then there's nothing I can do about it. I don't know for sure, so im not gonna waste my time worrying. I'll be sad when and if you tell me they're dead." I held the bow up, arrow to the string. Using one finger to aim (the way Kagome does on 'Inuyasha'), I sighted, checked my aim, and loosed. The arrow flew down the field, and went right through the heart of a man shaped target.

A/N: Scottthespy): I like this chapter, but trouble lies ahead…

Seras): What do you mean?

Scotthespy): For now, my lips are sealed. Mwa he he he he he he he he he!


	7. Round Two Rubin And The Gang

Hi all! I'm so happy with all the reviews! I'm getting more than I had ever hoped! My day is made better thanks to all of you. So far, I'm trying to put everyone who reviews into the Authors Comments, but it's not gonna be easy if they keep up like this. Still, I'll try. Which brings me to this;

Animeotokufreak: Thanks!

Tora-Yasha Chan: The thing with Scott's family being killed was this: Alucard went to her house. If he had been seen, he most likely would have killed the person who saw him. Scott was worried that he had been seen.

Disclaimer: Though Hellsing is truly sublime, I tell you now that it's not mine.

Chapter 7: Round Two; Rubin And The Gang.

Alucard grinned.

"Nice shot." He said, then melted. I stared at the spot were he had been.

"He can do that in reality?" I asked. When I got no answer, I looked up to see Sears staring at me with her mouth open.

"That was amazing! It went fifty meters! Can you teach me how to do that?" Seras paused for breath. Apparently she was rather excitable._ Simple,_ I thought. _I'll just have to refrain from doing anything exiting. Wait, did I say that was simple?_ The truth was, if it wasn't weird, exiting, or dangerous, I wanted no part in it. I looked at the bow, then handed it to Sears. She squeaked at it. I sighed, and offered it again.

"Take the bow, and shoot an arrow. I'll correct anything you do wrong." She took the bow and held it gingerly. I showed her the correct stance. She set an arrow to the string with a little help. Her hands shook as she drew the string back.

"If your hands shake it means your pulling to far." I told her kindly. She smiled shyly. Just at that moment, a voice called out:

"Miss Victoria!" she squeaked again and let the string go in surprise. The arrow flew crooked, and missed the target. Still, it had been close. A fairly good first ever shot, especially considering the circumstances. Seras blushed and handed back the bow. The man from the staircase was back, followed by some friends.

"Uh-oh…" Seras muttered. I coolly went off in search of my arrows. The men surrounded Seras. Picking up both arrows and depositing them in the quiver, I slung the bow over my back, and trotted nonchalantly back to the vampire in distress.

"Hey, sweetling, what's wrong? Not hungry?" snickered one man.

"Maybe we're not enough of a hunt for her. Maybe she just needs a challenge." Suggested another.

"Or maybe," I said, drawing near, "She just doesn't want to get indigestion from you foul lot. Of coarse, you _could_ be right. You don't look like much of a hunt to _me_ either." My, my, grandma, what a sharp tongue you have. The leader sneered.

"Well if it isn't little red riding hood." He said.

"Ready for a re-mach so soon? I thought it would take you at least a year to prepare your argument." I drawled lazily, coming to a stop. He narrowed his eyes.

"Just who do you think you are?" he snarled. I regarded him with contempt.

"As I said before, my name is Scott." I bowed mockingly. His mouth twitched.

"What's your _real_ name?" raising an eyebrow, I put on a smirk.

"Scott _is_ my real name. It's not my _first _name, but it is my real name." Seras looked at me. The men all had, huh, looks on their faces. I laughed.

"Confused? Let me explain. My first name is a very common name for girls my age. I, however, am not common. I hate my first name being so popular. So I go by my last name, which just so happens to be a boys name. All the better for my appearance of complete and total weirdness, I always thought. Besides, normal is boring." I set another arrow to the string, and aimed for the head of the target. Checking my aim, I loosed, piercing the target just as before. Getting another arrow, I put it to the string, but didn't draw the bow.

"Now Seras, do you want to try again?" she looked at me, and nodded slowly. I gave her the bow.

"Like this?" she asked, assuming the stance I had shown her before.

"Yes, that's perfect. Now, since you are what you are, im going to give you the warning that the bow might now stand up to your full strength. Just try to pull it back about this far." I said, showing her. She drew the bow like an expert.

"How do I aim?" she had her tongue stuck out one corner of her mouth in concentration. Glancing at the men, I saw that they were annoyed at being ignored. I showed Sears how I aimed, but added the way my instructor had taught me, saying that it was easier.

"Why do you do it the hard way?" she asked. I thought about it, and laughed before giving the answer.

"You know, I think it's because my way looks cooler. You should do it the easy way, though, since you're just a beginner." She aimed and fired. The arrow went down the field and stuck through one shoulder of the target. I raised an eyebrow.

"Excellent! That was definitely better than _my_ second shot. You're a natural! Try again." I handed her the last arrow. It went through the head. Sears was beaming with pride, when I noticed the men closing in. I suppose they thought our weaponry was exhausted now.

"Hey little girl, wanna play?" said the man who had suggested Seras wanted a better hunt, "My names Jeremy." I sneered. The leader spoke up.

"Im Rubin, and this is Felix." He pointed to the last member of the group. Felix snickered.

"What's 'a matter? Scared of the big bad soldier?" he said.

"Gag me with a spoon. And what kind of a soldier name is 'Felix' anyway? Sounds like something you name you pet cat." He snarled angrily.

"How dare you?" said Jeremy. I looked at them.

"You think I'm out of weapons, don't you? Well I'll tell you now, you're wrong." The men hesitated. Rubin spat at my feet.

"Little liar. You don't have any hidden weapons, and if you're counting on little miss _vampire_ to save you, I'm afraid you've got a long wait." I smiled and reached behind me, to the hidden rip in the back of my robe. It was the quickest way to my unsharpened katana.

"Oh no, it looks like I've been foiled!" I said in a falsely high voice. Grasping the hilt of the sword, I slid my hand down past my hips. Once the blade was free, I brought my arm back around in front of me, and switched my grip on the sword at the same time. The result was a nice flourish that made the dull blade catch the light, and the sword ending up in a firm ready position in my left hand. The men, and Seras, backed up too fast. Seras just got out of the way as the men all tumbled in a heap together. The vampire and men alike stared at the gleaming metal in my hand.

"If you think I don't know how to use this, think again. I took two years of sword training, and I was at the top of my graduating class." I swung the blade in a complicated pattern, until it rested above my head. I had moved my feet, so that they were farther apart, giving me a sort of crouched position.

"Th-the blades not even sh-sharp…" said Rubin. I cackled.

"That doesn't mean it's not hard enough to break your bones on contact. And if wielded the correct way, even this dull sword can cut flesh. So, at the risk of sounding clichéd, do you feel lucky, punk?" the men got up and ran for the barracks. I placed the sword back in its sheath. Seras was, once again, staring at me with her mouth hanging open.

"You're giving me an inferiority complex!" she stated. I cocked my head to the side for the third time that night.

"How so?" was my question. She glared.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe because you're better at keeping the men off, you're good with multiple weapons, and you never loose your cool! How do you do it? I was freaked out for a week before I started to feel at home here, and I was already a police officer. Also, Master _still_ frightens me, and I'm his fledgling! How can he not scare you in the slightest?" she was breathing heavy.

"Judging by Alucard, you don't have to breath, and boy do you talk a lot. Now, on with the explanations. In the order you said the questions in, here are the answers. First: the men are stupid, and I'm a teenager. That makes me automatically sassy and ill tempered, with a wealth of comebacks fit to throw any one for a loop. Second: I trained with all these weapons just for the sake of having bragging rights. That, and this way no one picks fights with me at school more than once. You wouldn't believe how violent schools are these days. Third: I am weird. I have always been weird, from the odd physical state I was in when I was born, to this very day as I stand before you. I have a death wish, and while I hate change, I adapt to it well. That is why your master does not scare me, and why I am so at home with everything going so utterly weird around me. Alucard found me in an ally on my way home. I was wandering through it hoping some on would find, and kill me. I'm a morbid optimist. I think death is a good thing, and blood is a cheery bright color. Lastly, I read too many vampire stories, and have always wanted to die by the blood being drained slowly from my body. Until today, I thought vampires were a figment of the imagination. Now that I know they are real, I can die in total and unbroken happiness." Seras had remained silent through my speech, and she now looked at me with sad eyes.

"That's not a very good out look on life, if you ask me." She said quietly. I laughed.

"We should trade outlooks then. Yours is perfect for a human teen, and mine is perfect for a newly turned vampire." She was still looking sad.

"Seras, don't worry about me. I know I need mental help. In fact, I've had it. The doctors all say the same thing. 'She's well adjusted and very intelligent, she just seems to have an unhealthy obsession with death'." I turned to get my arrows.

"I still feel sorry for you, having that sort of view on life. It would drive me nuts to always be thinking of death, especially if I was still human."

"That's were we're different, and different is good. If the world were full of people who were all the same, it would get boring, don't cha' think?" I jogged of to get my arrows. Half way down the field, I turned and ran backwards, earning a lopsided grin from Seras.

A/N: Ee he! I love this chapter. The speeches are too long, but its good other wise. The next chapter has more of Alucard, and quite a few things to put that star on top of the 8 on. I hope I'm still captivating every ones attention. As always, keep the reviews coming!


	8. My Stuff Arrives

Hi! Even more reviews! What do you think, can we make it to twenty? It would be really cool. But, as always, time to acknowledge the reviewers:

Generator X: Thanks so much for the invite! I'll have to check in to it, and refer all my close knit friends. Also, alas, this character is just a one time thing. This was actually supposed to be a one shot fic, but it got out of hand. We don't get to know what she looks like under the hood.. but, rest assured, you will. The next fan fic I do will have a girl named Scott, wearing a grey deaths robe, BUT with more power, and she's a professional vampire victim. I'll tell you what they look like then.

Ice Appeal: I'm sorry. I wanted to work Alex in, but he just didn't fit. I could have made him fit, but that would have taken the story over a million words, witch I didn't want to do. But again, _next_ fic he shows up, and his reactions to 'the girl called Scott' will no doubt be worth the wait. (I hope) oh, and about those speedy updates? They just keep getting faster and faster!

ntytd and Animeotakufreak: Thanks!

Disclaimer: I am unworthy of even _wanting_ to say that Hellsing is mine! I must hide in shame.

Chapter 8: My Stuff Arrives

We were back on good terms by the end of our tour. Either we were lucky, or Rubin and friends had warned everybody about me, for we met no one else on our way through the grounds. As we reached the front door once again, Seras looked at me.

"I've just realized that Master first introduced you as my "new room mate". Does that mean you'll be sleeping in my room?" I shrugged.

"Search me. I've been with you since three minutes after I got here." Just then,

Walter walked out from behind…something, I didn't actually see _were_ exactly he came from. He stopped in front of us.

"You are both called to Sir Integra's office immediately. Miss Victoria, I believe you can show our young friend the way." With that, he turned and walked off. I blinked at his retreating back. Seras shrugged, and started to lead the way. Up the stairs, through the hall, up more stairs, and to a huge set of ornately carved wood doors. Seras knocked. A sharp voice answered:

"Come in." we did so hastily. I looked around at the large office. Sir Integra motioned us to sit, and I did so gratefully. There was a serious lack of chairs in this place. Sir Integra cleared her throat.

"Miss Victoria, I suppose you know why I called you both here?" she said, giving Seras an icy stare. Sears fidgeted.

"No, Sir, I really have no idea." I smirked.

"Meaning no disrespect if I offer any, but would it be my accommodations you called us here for?" Sir Integra nodded, but frowned at my way of saying things. I shrugged her glare off and looked at the mountain of paperwork on her desk.

"Well, since you are but a child, and these are crude army men we have here, I've seen fit to give you a room in the mansion. The men are crafty, and low, however, and I think it would be best if you moved in with Seras, if only at first. At least until they understand that you are no hired entertainment." Sears snickered. Sir Integra turned her frown to the vampire.

"Is something funny, Miss Victoria?" she asked sternly. Seras only shook her head. I smirked.

"I think they already know I'm no hired entertainment." I said. Sir Integra's frown deepened.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, we had a brief brush with some men who were bugging Sears, and I, well, I…" Seras cut me off.

"She was magnificent, Sir! She talked them into submission, and when they came back for more, she pulled out a sword and threatened them if they didn't leave us alone!" Sir Integra raised an eyebrow.

"A sword?" she asked in a lighter tone. I blushed.

"Well, a katana, Sir. It's a Japanese weapon, and I'm quite proficient with it. The men were, lets say, not acting appropriately, so I told them in no uncertain terms that their company was no longer desired." I looked down at the floor.

"If I were anyone else, I might whistle to show how impressed I am, but as I am who I am, I will merely say that perhaps I should place you with Seras so that you can protect _her_. In any case, you two are now, for the next month at least, room mates. Now, off with you, I have paper work to finish." We got out fast, and walked slowly to the first staircase in our long decent to the lower levels. Once again, I paid careful attention, to know my way back if I ever needed to get here without a guide. Back at Sears' door, she took a deep breath.

"This will be like a big sleepover!" she squealed. I raised an eyebrow. We went into the room, to find Alucard sitting on a cot that had been set up in one corner. He grinned when he saw us.

"Master! What are you…?" Seras asked. He stood, revealing the bags of clothes, books, and other personal items that had been hidden behind him.

"You're things have arrived." He said with an insane grin. I put on a grin of my own.

"Why, thank you! And to what do I owe the pleasure of you waiting on me like a bellboy?"

"My Master was most insistent that you have all your comforts to ease your joining so suddenly. She says you can keep any thing that you can find room for."

"Well, wasn't that thoughtful. I'll have to thank her the next time I see her. You I can thank right now, for going through the trouble of getting these for me, even if it was under orders." I started sifting through stuff.

"I suppose I can get rid of some of these books. Lets see, the Sweet Valley Twins one through twenty, I can get rid of those. Sword Smithing for Dummies, as if I'll ever have time to smith a sword. Ah ha! These I must keep." I put a stack off books on the cot. Alucard picked up the first one.

"So Long, and Thanks for all the Fish? What kind of title is that?" he looked at the next few books.

"Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency, The Deeper Meaning of Liff, The Restaurant at the End of the Universe, what madman wrote these?" Alucard was holding up the books he had listed. Sears squeaked.

"The whole Douglas Adams collection! You have every book! Even the new one, Mostly Harmless! You like these books?" In answer, I fished out Mostly Harmless and handed it to her, back cover up.

"'The Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy has, in what we laughingly call the past, had a great deal to say on the subject of parallel universes. Very little of this is, however, at all comprehensible to anyone below the level of Advanced God, and since it is now well established that all known gods came into existence a good three millionths of a second after the universe began rather than, as they usually claimed, the previous week, they already have a great deal of explaining to do as it is, and are therefore unavailable for comment at this time…'. Yes, I memorized the back, yes, I love these works. Adams is a genius! You're welcome to borrow any book you like. Oh, by the way. If anything in them hurts you head two much, come ask me. I understand it all, and am perfectly capable of translating from Adams to every-day-person." I took a deep breath, then dived back into my huge book pile.

"I've got to keep all my reference section," I mumbled to myself. "And this book is good for light reading. Now I wonder were…" I turned around and saw Alucard holding another book.

"I know this name. Carl Sagan. I met him once."

"Yeah, I bought that book for some easy reading when homework started to make my head hurt."

"But," Seras started, "I've heard of that book. Cosmos. It's supposed to be mind bogglingly confusing. Something like the square root of two, which is impossible." I nodded.

"Yeah, that's appendix two, the Square Root of Two. You should check out page 262, it's got a two dimensional representation of a tesseract." Both vampires stared at me blankly.

"A picture of a hyper cube? A four dimensional cube? You cant tell me you've never heard of them before." I stared at them. Alucard flipped through the pages.

"She's right. Do you memorize everything you read?" I stopped staring at them.

"Well, not _everything_, but, most of it yeah. Now lets see, that's all the books sorted, now clothes." I bent to the bags filled with my wardrobe. While tossing clothing into two piles, one keep and one toss, I came upon a pair of light blue jeans. Seras squeaked when she saw them.

"Can I borrow those? Their absolutely adorable!" I laughed.

"You can _have_ them. Here, they go well with this shirt." I fished out a peasant shirt that matched them in color perfectly. She looked at me.

"You don't want to keep them?" I shook my head.

"Notice that my 'keep' pile consists of all red and black? I got those jeans as a present, and the shirt I bought to go with them and freak people out. You see, every Monday at school, I wear all the same color, from socks to mittens. Usually it was all black or all red, until some one said that I was in love with those colors. I said they were right, but I'd show them. The next Monday, I wore those." Sears was looking at the keep pile. So was Alucard. He reached in and lifted out a shirt that was in rags. The purpose was so that you could wrap it around you any way you liked. A sort of 'sculpt your own shirt' type of idea.

"Is this actually a garment?" he asked.

"Yes, believe it or not. I'm keeping it because its weird, and I like to wear clothes that make people stare. Hence the ninja shirt, the strait jacket, and the long black satin gloves. Oh, and this." I held up my purse. It was not your ordinary every day purse though. It was chain mail. Seras went bug eyed.

"That's so cool! A chain mail purse! Were did you get it?" I smirked.

"My granny gave it to me. Like it?"

"Yes!"

"Good, you can borrow it some day."

"Really? Thanks!" Seras took the purse and held it gingerly. Then she said,

"Oh, you can use my closet, if you want. There's quite a bit of space left."

"That's ok, most of my stuff wont wrinkle any way. Except this." This time, it was Alucard who was impressed.

"Is that silk?" he said.

"No, I'm not sure what it is. Shiny though, isn't it?" the three part dress I had in my hand was made of a shimery white material, and had a skirt, a shirt, and a scarf. They were all covered in gold embroidery. The stitching went in curves, and after looking at it for a while, you realized that it was a flower pattern. Alucard felt the embroidery, and smirked.

"You seem to have a thing for metal." I nodded. Sears looked confused.

"What do you mean, Master?" she asked. I answered.

"The thread in this embroidery is real, metallic gold. This dress is worth over two thousand dollars, Canadian. I have no idea how many pounds that is, but its a lot of dollars. Look, these beads are made of glass." I looked proudly at the dress. It was the only thing in the keep pile with more white than any other color. Seras' eyes went all dreamy.

"It's just beautiful. It looks like a wedding dress!" I laughed.

"It is, it's just not the brides dress."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Seras looked confused.

"It's an East Indian mother of the brides dress. I got it for free from a costume place when the shoulders ripped out. I guess the place didn't count on me being able to sew." Seras' eyes lit up.

"You can sew?" I nodded.

"And quite well at that, thank you." She clapped her hands down on my shoulders.

"Could you teach me? I've been meaning to learn, and I have clothes that need mending."

"As a matter of fact, so do I. I'll teach you as I work on my stuff, and then we can work together, okay?" she nodded vigorously. I smiled and went back to my clothes and found a bag of under were and bras. I rolled my eyes at the vampire behind me. They hadn't been in bags at home. I wondered if he had enjoyed going through my stuff, or if he was just enjoying my reactions now. I stood up and put the bag of unmentionables with the keep pile.

"Well, that's books, and clothes. The two most important things in my life. Now, I'll keep all my weapons and all my jewelry. Not that much jewelry to keep, but hey. Now, my video games. Hmmm… should I keep them? I don't see when I'll have time to play them, but I might as well keep them anyway, just in case." I pulled out an original Nintendo, and a play station one. I hade a few games on each, and I was really good at them all. Might as well keep them and have yet another chance to show up Rubin and those stupid guys. _Lets see how they like getting their asses kicked by a little girl in Tetris. _I thought to my self. Alucard asked,

"What's Tetris?" I sighed. I had forgotten that he could read my thoughts.

"Well, this is Tetris." I held up the game cartridge.

"A video game?"

"Well, yeah. It was originally a board game though, and I was awesome at that. Now I'm the champ at virtual Tetris. Go figure." He only smirked at me.

"Well, that's everything except…decorations. I know exactly which ones to keep." I chose four objects. Two made from clay, one metal, and one plastic. Seras stared.

"What _are_ those things?" she asked wonderingly. I snickered.

"The wire cube, the three-d puzzle, or the home made Halloween decorations?" I answered.

"All of them!" she said excitedly. She tried to pick up the wire cube, only to have it seem to fall apart on her. She dropped it.

"_That,_ is a Vector Sphere. You've seen those plastic, multi color orb things that get bigger and smaller? Well this the next step. It's the most annoying thing in the world, and Canadian made. It goes from a cube," I picked it up by one corner. "To a cuboctehedron. Cool, huh? I can turn it inside out, and take the whole thing apart too. It only takes me an hour to put it back together without instructions. The three-d pyramid thing is a maze I got for Christmas."

"And the coffin and teapot of doom?" inquired Alucard.

"Oh, those were part of art class. This it the coffin bank, (about 6 inches long, black coffin shaped piggy bank.) see? You just slide the cross to the side, and boom! A slot for you money. I was morbid even in grade eight. The teapot was just because I like spikes. I call it 'The Spiky Death Pot'. I'm starting to feel sorry for my bus drivers."

"What did you tell them?" Seras asked, wide eyed.

"Well, for the coffin it was, 'What? I'm a fairy undertaker.' And a few days later with the teapot it was, 'What? I've got to find _some_ way to relax.'" I snickered, then yawned. Looking at my watch only made me yawn again.

"Wow. Late night. Where did all the time go? I could have sworn it's only been a few hours since I got here, yet my watch says it's an hour till dawn. That's waaaaaaay past my usual bedtime." I yawned again, and Seras mirrored me. She shut her mouth and blinked.

"I didn't relies I still did that." She said. I laughed yet again.

"Yawning is contagious. I have a friend who did a project on it."

"Then why isn't Master yawning?" she said, stifling yet another gaping yawn. I shrugged.

"Maybe you haven't been dead long enough. Your body still responds to outer stimuli. And maybe he's just to damn old and too damn dead to need to even move any more. He just moves around for fun. I don't know, _I'm_ only fifteen." Seras gasped.

"You're not old enough to be in the army, or even Hellsing for that matter!"

she told me. I shrugged.

"So use me as a light snack some day. I don't really know what purpose I'm supposed to serve. For now, I'm going to serve to warm up that mattress, with my body. Night 'all" I started to pull the bloodstained robe over my head. I herd an "eep".

"What?" I mumbled through the cloth.

"Master is still in here!" she chided. I finished taking the robe off, to reveal black jean short shorts, and a dark grey tank top.

"First, im not nude under this thing, second, Alucards, like, how old? I'm sure he's seen a naked female body." I slide my shoes off, and put them under the bed with everything else. Alucard laughed.

"You don't fear anything, do you?"

"I do so. I fear spiders, McDonalds, long car rides stuck with preppy bimbo's, and the color pink." Alucard snorted.

"You're afraid of a color?" I looked at him.

"Pink is my enemy. I will avoid pink at all costs, simply because its normal for girls to like pink, and anything normal scares me." He laughed again.

"So, you fear the color pink, but not a several hundred year old pervert watching you undress for bed?" I nodded.

"That pretty much sum's it up. I mean, Seras is female, she's seen it all before, YOU probably saw it all against the females will, and if you _really_ wanted to see me naked, I'm sure you could manage to get me that way any way. If you don't want to see, get out of the room. I have the body modesty of a cat, so sue me. But of course, that involves court, during the day. So that might not be an option for you." Seras giggled, then gasped as I striped off my shirt. Alucard was silent. Using my foot, I kicked a blue and red nightshirt into the air behind me. It was actually quite the elegant looking kick. The nightshirt fell over one shoulder, and I plucked it off to hang it over an arm. Seras was hiding behind her hands. Alucard spoke up.

"You say your only fifteen?" I blushed for the first time in months.

"So I'm well developed," here I saw a chance to maybe embarrass him. "I can't help it if im a cup bigger that my mother. Lousy store lady just _had_ to tell me I'm a 38-D." I muttered under my breath for a wile. Alucard didn't get embarrassed. Instead he just smiled and fazed backward through a wall, making me choke on the yawn I had been in the middle of. Striping the rest of the way, I put on the nightshirt and crawled beneath the covers, twisting until they were cocooned around me. Seras looked at me funny.

"What? I'm making sure no drafts come in under the covers. I sleep in the basement at home; I know how cold it gets. It might not be a problem for you, but it is for me." I yawned.

"G'night, Seras." I mumbled, half asleep.

"Good night, Scott."

A/N: Wow, long chapter. I'd like to note that I don't acknowledge my friends in here because I can tell them in person. If you want me to say something of them, just review it in, and I'll put up some recognition. Oh. I suddenly remember thatI own alot of the stuff metioned here, but i dont own the idea. So, all things in here with a copyright don't belong to me. And yes, that speachfrom the back of the book _is_ actually on the back.Till next chapter!


	9. Alone

Hi! I love this chapter. It's a little choppy, I admit, what with things happening with no justification. This chapter is actually the whole reason I wrote this fic. I love the vampire biting victim scenes, but I hate when people just right the scene. No before hand, no after math, just there, bite, done. It annoys me. If you can write such a beautiful death scene, why cant you write a reason for it! Oh well. Not my problem. I just won't read those scenes any more. So, on with the recognition of reviewers;

Tora-Yasha Chan (yet again): You are officially my most frequent reviewer! Your huggles have kept me going and going with bright thoughts and good dreams. I like you very much, even though I've never met you. To see a similar version of Scott, only this time accidentally vampiric in nature, check out Fictionpress. I will have my original story up there A.S.A.P.

Nighteyes De Dracul: Cool name! Thanks for the review, and I hope this chapter doesn't offend you, what with your relating to the character.

Disclaimer: That little star above the 8 is called an astrix. Who knew? I don't own Hellsing. Who didn't know?

Chapter 9: Alone

I woke up and groaned. Rolling over, I found myself nose to nose with Seras.

"Mrrph?" I asked. She looked confused. Untying my tongue and taking my pillow out of my mouth, I tried again.

"Why are you looking at me from only an inch away?" she looked down, embarrassed.

"Well, I didn't get a really good look at your face last night. So I figured, now was an opportune time." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Right, ok. Smile and nod." I yawned and stretched. Without getting off the bed I reached under it to get some clothes. Unfortunately, my balance was not at its best that evening, and I ended up somersaulting off the bed. Seras laughed as I law sprawled on the floor, shirt in one hand. I blinked.

"Well, I'm awake now." I rolled onto my stomach, and got a pair of read bellbottom jeans, which were slightly shiny. They matched the patterned black velvet tee-shirt. Under were, bra, mini-brush through my hair. I was presentable. I fished out one more thing that made Seras squeak.

"Is that a knife?" she choked on her toothpaste.

"Yes. These are the sheathes that strap onto my legs. The rest of the knives are in the built in sheathes in my robe." I put on the sheathes, got the knives, and retrieved my switchblade. Seras looked at me in open horror.

"What?" I said.

"Who do you think you are, the freaking cavalry or something?" I snicker/hissed.

"I just want to keep as many weapons on me as possible, after yes…last night. Only think what would have happened if I hadn't had my sword on me." I looked for my toothbrush. Finding it, I located my toothpaste and stated brushing. Seras looked a little uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked. She shifted her weight.

"Well, I have a mission tonight, and you'll be here without a guide, or company. It will probably take me a few hours to get back." I shrugged.

"What kind of brooding teenager would I be if I couldn't take care of myself for a few hours? Besides, what could possibly go wrong?" Seras sighed.

"Rubin and his little gang are staying behind, and I'm worried that they might, well, try to take advantage of your being on your own." I laughed.

"Seras, don't worry. I can take care of _them_ any day, or night. I'll be fine, and you know it. There's something else bothering you, isn't there?" she nodded.

"Master is staying as well. _Him_ you _can't_ deal with on your own."

"And your saying you could?"

"No!"

"Well, then, why are you worried? If you can't stop him whether you're here or not, then you might as well be somewhere else doing something useful. Leave me to worry about my _own_ skin for a while, kay?" she sighed, but agreed. When she left, I heard Alucards voice echo around the room.

"So, you think you can handle yourself on your own, do you?" he chuckled.

"I never said that. I just said let me worry for myself. No doubt I'll get myself in huge amounts of irreparable trouble by the time she gets back. Oh well." I was trying to see if I could sense were he was. I smiled as I pinpointed his location. I turned to the wall behind my bed. On the wall was a dark spot. A tendril of shadow reached out for me. I dodged it.

"What is that, and what is it trying to do?" I questioned. Alucard stepped partially through the dark spot. He reached his hand out to me. I suddenly felt my pulse thundering through my body. _Damn, am I that scared? Or is this something…else? _I reached out and took his hand. He drew me through the portal thing. I thought my eyes were open, but discovered they weren't. I saw a tidy little room, with nothing but a coffin. The walls were stone, the floor was stone, the ceiling was stone. Oddly enough, there didn't seem to be a door. I voiced this confusion.

"Why isn't there a door in here?" Alucard grinned.

"So you can't run away."

"Come again?" I was lost, in more ways than one.

"You _did_ say that you did not know your purpose here. It _was_ you who suggested you become a light snack." He chuckled. Again, that bloody chuckle made me shiver. _Serious gulp! He wants to feed off me! I don't even know if I want to find a way out. Besides, even if I did, how would I? There's no door! Oh my…_ my thinking was cut short by Alucard vanishing. _Great, _now_ what do I do? I'm stuck! Wonder how long he'll leave me here…_ I jumped as a large black dog with way to many eyes brushed against my leg.

"Are you Alucard?" I asked it. It shook its head. Alucard's voice sounded in my head. _What's the matter, Scott? Talking to dogs now?_ I looked all around the room. _No, just trying to find out if you could shape shift._ He laughed. _I can._ That made me blink. _Then, if that's not you, but you can shape shift, then what is it?_ A cold felling filled me. _Is it another vampire?_ My breathing turned quick, panicky. _Close. Keep guessing._ I glared at the wall disapprovingly. _You like toying with people, don't you? Well, lets see._ A flash of inspiration came to me. _Is it a hellhound?_ His cold laugh filled the room. He walked out of the wall behind me.

"Very good. Only two guesses. It took Police Girl ten. And she wasn't dead on either." He started circling me.

"What?" I asked. He smiled, and stopped moving. Leaning up against a wall, he replied:

"You would make an excellent vampire." My eyes widened.

"I'm honored you think so, but what's the point?" he only smiled again. Then, he abruptly fazed through the wall, leaving me to stare at the portal. When I walked over, it did as expected, and close up, almost right on my hand. I sat down and reached for the dog. It didn't growl. Maybe it was guarding me. I tried to pet it. To my surprise, it worked, and the thing actually closed some of its eyes in pleasure. _Alucards just going to love my turning his hellhound into a pet fluff ball._ The hound rolled over, then seemed to remember it was a guard dog. It sat with its shoulders hunched, staring at me with its several eyes. A portal in the ceiling opened, and I heard yelling coming through.

"Hey! You can't do this to us! Are you listening? I know my rights. What's that black thing? What are you…ahhh!" with the end of the yelling, a figure appeared through the portal, quickly followed by two more. I grinned maniacally.

"Hi guys." I said in a falsely cheerful voice. Rubin looked up.

"Ahhh! Not you! Any thing but you! Lets us out! Please?" I cackled.

"Hey…" said Felix , "She's not wearin' her hood thingy. Why'd ya' change?"

"I was covered in blood. As fun as that is, it's just not hygienic. By the way, have you met this hound over here?" the men screamed. The hellhound only panted at them…with two tongues.

"Well, _that's_ unusual." I was enjoying myself immensely. With my earlier unease gone, I went to poke at the new portal that had popped up in the floor. All of a sudden, a T.V. appeared out of it, and I was thrown to the ground. The next thing I saw made me laugh. Apparently Alucard had been listening to more that one thing in my mind last night. My Nintendo, along with the Tetris cartridge, was quietly going about hooking itself up to the T.V. the men all stared at it like it was possessed, with I suppose it was. When it was finished, the T.V. turned on to reveal the first screen to the game. Alucards voice sounded in my head again. _You said you thought you could beat them. I have terrified them. Now it's your turn._ I grinned. _Roger dodger, I accept this mission!_ He laughed, and it filled the room. The men were looking at me fearfully.

"Why are we here? What do you want? And above all, how did you get Alucard working for _you_?" said Rubin. I smiled carefully.

"He's not working for me. If anything, _I'm_ working for _him_. I do believe he wishes me to challenge you to a game of Tetris." Felix grinned.

"How 'bout a bet?" he asked. I guessed that he was fairly good at the game, and that he was underestimating me.

"Such as?" I replied. He snickered.

"I propose that the loser stay here, while the winner gets to go free. Deal?" Alucards voice sounded in my mind. _I agree to their terms, what of you?_ I smiled.

"Almost. The stakes aren't fair. Here's _my_ deal. All three of you play, get as high as you can, and I count in lines, not score. When your done, I'll play. If _any_ of you beat, or even _tie_ me, I'll stay, and you all go free. Alucard agreed to you term, lets see if he agrees with mine. Approval sounded through my head.

"Then it's settled. You go first." I kicked the remote over to them. Rubin looked at the other two, then took the controller and sat. He played as well as he could, but only made it to level three, with thirty-four lines in total. I could do that in my sleep. Jeremy went next, and got to level five, with exactly fifty lines. Then Felix stepped up.

"I'll warn you now little chicky, I'm good at this. So don't be disappointed when you see you can't win." He smirked. Ten minutes later, at level eleven, and with one-hundred and nineteen lines, he game overed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, Felix, I'm impressed! I've only gotten that far a few times." He smiled.

"Like how many?" he asked.

"Well, I can't be sure, but I think only ten." I smiled at how pail his face got.

"Well, lets see how lucky I am today." Cracking my knuckles, I got down to it. Seven minutes later, I was at exactly the same place Felix had gotten too. The only difference was that my shapes were still piled up near the bottom, with plenty of time left before I ran out of room. I paused the game, and turned to the three men who were staring at me aghast.

"Well, do you know that I can get one more line, and win?" they all nodded, Rubin looked scared.

"Then I don't have too."

"Wha…?" all three looked surprised.

"Look, I don't want you stuck down here to face the wrath of Alucard. I'm going to lose on purpose, as long as you understand that I don't have to. I'll stay and be the 'loser', as long as you don't go bragging that you beat me. Deal?" they looked slightly queasy. Then Felix stepped forward.

"No. No deal. If I get beat, I get beat. I'm not letting someone else take the fall if I'm the one who couldn't make it."

"Look, I don't want you getting hurt. Just let me be the heavy. I'll probably like whatever he does anyway."

"Are you crazy! He'll probably bite you!" Rubin looked like he was about to faint.

"So?" at this Alucard walked out of the wall.

"Are you trying to say that you don't want revenge on them for the way they treated you?"

"Yes. You see, most of the people I know are worse then that, and I only wanted revenge for Seras. I got that by scaring them, and now beating them at the video game. I'm cool with the way things stand."

The men, both alive and dead, looked at me like I was from another planet. Then Alucards look changed.

"For the n'th time, what?" I was exasperated. Even the _vampire_ was looking at me strangely.

"I said before that you would make an excellent vampire? I think now that, with the proper training, you would best me in a month." I was shocked. _He_ thought _I _would make a better vampire than _him?_ It was the highest praise I had ever received! Alucard snapped his fingers, and a portal opened beneath the men, casting them presumably back to where they came from. The T.V. and Nintendo vanished, and he and I were left alone in the room.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. He looked at me seriously.

"Do you want to become a member of the un-dead? Do you want to be a vampire?" his voice was so low I could barley hear it. Normally I would have joked over the possibility, but I could tell that he was serious.

"I think that's a rather large decision to make without the proper time to think it out, don't you?" he smiled.

"If only I had thought that way before my own death." I was confused, but kept that to myself.

"I'm not sure if I want to be a vampire. There are the definite ups, but there are the downs. I still like the sun, as much I like dark. I'd like to continue eating and drinking my favorite things before I'm cut off from them forever. So many people get caught up in the pros of vampirism, they don't even see the cons." I blinked. When did _I_ become a philosopher? The vampire in front of me chuckled.

"Your absolutely right. Too many get lost in the dark beauty, and forget the horror beneath. Your different, why?" I pondered that for a moment.

"I've been different my whole life, why stop now? I'd just like to take time to look at something this serious before rushing in."

"The body of a child, the mind of an adult." I blushed.

"Tis nothing more than wisdom from the mouths of babes." He laughed.

"And she knows poetry to boot. Your so perfect."

"Perfect for what?" I wanted to know.

"As a companion. The Police Girl is a servant, my fledgling, nothing more, my Master provides me with the entertainment I need when I am bored, but you, you are the perfect companion. Intelligent, quick witted, strong, and the curse off the night would not be wasted on you. You understand, and you understand perfectly." He stared at me.

"I…I'm not ready to die yet, I'm just not. I would be honored to be your companion, but im still somewhat attached to living." I gave a feeble laugh.

"You need…time?" he said softly.

"Time? Yes, but how much? How can any child just think for a moment, and say how long it will take? How long will I take to be accustomed to the thought of dying, and living forever? I can't answer that." My voice got lower and lower. The next thing I knew he was right in front of me, looking down at my head.

"And what could I do to speed your decision?" I smirked.

"That depends on which way you want me to decide…ah!" he had me pinned against the wall before I had even registered movement. One hand held my arms, the other pressed my shoulder into the cold stone. _Stay still…_ his thoughts drifted unhurriedly through my brain. I listened, and did not move. _What are you going to do? Is it not obvious?_ My body tried to free itself, but I force it to quiet back down. It _was_ obvious. He was going to bite me. If I moved, it would hurt. _Wait! Please, don't…_ he only chuckled against my throat. _Look deep within yourself…see that this is what you want._ I gasped. His fangs against my skin, his arms holding me down, it all felt good, and I didn't want it to stop. _But…_ my mind protested, _it…it's wrong. There are, things…_ _Hush._ He told me. _Don't try to think. I am not going to turn you rite now, simply show you what it is that I offer._ All thought ceased as he slowly ran his tongue over my flesh. I sighed. Panic shot through me, as I felt his fangs brush my neck, but I forced it down. Suddenly, there was the sensation of weightlessness as he carried me to the coffin. Laying me down inside, he leaned over me. I was dimly aware of his tie falling in my face as he one more leaned over my throat. Opening his mind to me, he caressed the vein with his tongue. He was going to let me feel him feed. From my unique viewpoint, both vampire _and _victim, it was potentially devastating to my mind. I sighed again as he place his fangs over my skin. My scream caught in my thought as he bit down. I felt his hunger, my pain, our ecstasy. His need tore through my mind as my own fear and pain dimmed. He took his time, slowly, painstakingly draining my blood away. At last he withdrew, taking care not to let any blood spill.

A/N: It's a good thing I update frequently. Other wise I would get twenty people telling me to update. My cliffhangers are evil, I admit. Oh well. This one is the most evil of all, so be prepared for anxiety! (Scottthespy leaves the room)

Seras): Is she gone?

Alucard): I believe so.

Seras): Alright! We get to take over! (touches computer)

Automated defense system: STEP AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER. IF YOU ARE HUMAN, YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE SHOT. IF YOU ARE VAMPIRE, SILVER NITRATE IS ABOUT TO BE DROPED ON YOUR HEAD. HAVE A PLEASANT EVNING.

Alucard): Always polite, Scotthespy is.

Seras): Master, can silver nitrate hurt us?

Alucard): Oh, yes. It can hurt us quite a bit.

Seras): Then may I suggest we RUN!

Alucard): Jovial idea.

(both run away from approaching tidal wave of silver nitrate)

by the way, my asrtix, the star above the 8, is not working. So all actions being described as words will be in brackets. Till next chapter!


	10. Aftermath

Hi! This chapter sucks, unfortunately. But hey, it's just the after math! I only need one more review to have my goal of twenty! I was actually kidding when I said that, but now it might just be a reality! So, to the nineteen reviewers I have right now, THANKS! And now, as always, to acknowledge the new reviews:

Littlesnowfarie2005: Thanks so much!

chibi suzak kitsune: I love vampire-biting action a lot too. Like I said, this scene is the whole reason I wrote this fic. And wow, my second death threat, now I _know_ I'm a good writer. But seriously, please no death threats. I already told about the brief suicidal thing, I wasn't kidding. And, sadly, no one can save you from yourself but you (sorry!).

Tora-Yasha Chan: This is your forth review. Do just like being in the author's comments or something? I don't mean that in a mean way, I love getting encouragement from the same person time and time again, it's just that my computer has started automatically correcting it when I spell your name wrong. Lol, just kidding. Thanks once again for the hugs and now, for a noogie! Yay!

Venashira: Thanks a lot, and I did have fun writing it. as for keeping up the good work, im already working on four other stories. Thanks for the encouragement!

Disclaimer: Thanks to dd9736 for this chap's disclaimer; "Who here wants to own it? (sticks up hand). Who here DOES own it? (looks around, sees no one and pouts)

Chapter 10: Aftermath

I was still in a daze when Seras came back from her mission. She found me laying on the cot, basking in the afterglow.

"What's up?" she asked jovially. I rolled my head towards her, and a lazy smile curled my lips. Stretching my hands above my head, I sat up and said:

"Mmmm…nothing much. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering if Master gave you any trouble. He didn't, did he?" her eyes were desperate. I didn't want to lie, but the truth would distress her, and maybe even make her jealous. Suddenly I though of a way to tell the truth, _and_ refrain from worrying Seras.

"Seras, if your master had given me any _trouble_, do you think I'd still be alive?" she considered it for a minute.

"Well, I guess not!" she looked at her watch and jumped.

"I've got to take a shower! Its almost dawn!" she hurried out of the room. Alucard's voice ran into my thoughts like quicksilver. _You're not going to tell her?_ I lay back down, savoring the rich sound of his voice. _No, not yet. I don't think she's ready to know. She still holds on to humanity. She has a crush on you too, you know. Telling her that her master would do this to someone _not_ in danger would completely crush her perception of you. Besides, I want to keep this a secret. _He chuckled, then withdrew from my mind. _Yes,_ I thought to myself, _lets just keep it our little secret._

A/N: Yay! The fic is done! Now I can get to work on the others! I hope I kept you all entertained thorough the whole thing, even the rough spots. Till next…fic!

Speaking of next fic, I'm working on five. So, because I cant possibly do that _and_ get my homework done on time, I'm asking you which story you want to see next. I'll give an brief explanation, and a bit of the story. Then, you can choose which one you like the best! Just say which one is your favorite in a review. No, this is not a way to get more reviews. I just want to know what the public wants. So, here are your choices:

A Sonic/Hellsing crossover (Un-named) 

Robotnic shoots Sonic with some weird new ray, and sends him to another universe. Where should he land, but Hellsing manor! Unable to find a way back, Sonic signs up for Hellsing, and only hilarity can follow!

"So, small blue creature, what exactly are you, and what are you doing in my home?" tall and blond, Sir Integra Hellsing swept around the corner. Sonic could tell just by the tone of her voice that she was in charge. He got ready to run, then answered.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! Best freedom fighter on Mobius! As to why I'm hear, I haven't got a clue. Butnic, the leading criminal on Mobius, hit me with some sorta weird ray gun, and the next thing I knew, I was here dodging bullets." Sir Integra raised an eyebrow.

"Dodging bullets? Come now, you may be fast, but no one is that fast." Sonic only snickered.

"Why do ya think they call me 'Sonic', toots? Sonic speed, sonic boom, any of this ringin' a bell?" Integra's glare got icy. Sonic took a step back despite himself.

"Don't _ever_ call me 'toots'. I am a knight of the round table, and I will receive the respect that I deserve, especially in my own house." Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I don't know any knights, but I do know a princess, and she's big on respect. Sorry if I offended ya." Sonic offered a low bow, managing quite well for one of his stature. He then offered his hand to sir Integra. She took it, and they shook.

The Newest Member

Alucard is bored. His master allows him a visitor, and it turns out to be a child vampire, all the way from Canada! She wants to help the Hellsing organization, but is to gentle to kill. So, she leaves her Human Servant, a very powerful, crazy, and fun loving professional vampire victim known as 'Scott'. What chaos will ensue?

"Very well, you may bring this vampire in. But if they try to harm any one, or steal anything, you will be expected too kill them. Is that understood?" Alucard chuckled.

"If I can, my Master." With that, he dissolved into the shadows, leavening the knight to ponder what he meant by 'if I can'.

* * *

The Police Girl, alias Seras, was wandering the streets, it being her night of this month. As she walked by a dark ally, she heard what seemed to be, children's laughter? She peered into the ally way.

"Ah hah! You see? The perfect example: there is absolutely no privacy in this country. Here we are, minding our own business, and some little girl pokes her head in on what we're doing. You see?" Seras gasped. The speaker was Helena. A very off balance Helena. A slightly _drunk_ Helena. There was another child vampire standing next to her. This one seemed to have walked right off the Hollywood big screen. It wore a black tuxedo, with a frilly white shirt and, Seras did a double take. Yes, it was wearing a black and red cape. It shook its head.

"Honestly, Helena, that last one was just a little overboard. You can hardly stand!" Helena hiccoughed. She jabbed a finger in the other vampire's chest.

"It was _your_ idea to get me out of the house, and your idea to go to that party." The little blond dead girl was by now hanging off her companion, unable any more to stand on her own. She was giggling.

My Meeting With Death, A Sequel!(Un-named) 

Weeeeeeeeeere baaaack! Scott's journey to become a vampire, another bite scene, this time the real thing, and some of what happens _after_ she becomes a vampire.

(Story not started(yet!))

My first original fic! (Un-named) 

This one will be hosted on fictionpress. Scott (From the newest member) has a doppelganger in another universe, and she's been turned into a vampire! With all the adults missing from this world, and only children to combat the un dead menace, this new Scott is sticking with her _human _friends, whether they think they should kill her or not!

"Welcome back to consciousness, my child." I looked for the source of the sound.

"Your child? Are you my sire then?"

"I am."

"Cool. Why not just kill me, instead of going through all the trouble of changing me?"

"You are needed. You alone have the skills to truly conquer this world." I walked around a bit, getting more used to my new body.

"And you think I'm going to help you, why? You killed me, decimated my troops, as a matter of fact, its all your fault my parents disappeared and my best friends died. Yet you assume that I'll help." A man materialized in front of me.

"You will help! You must, for I order it. And if you choose to disobey your sire, you will starve!" I put my hands on my hips and grinned.

"I guess I starve then."

Vampiric Future, With A Quirk

Another one for fictionpress. In the future, there is a hostile take over, but it's the vampires who are in cages. Being used as science experiments, they wait for their savoir, not knowing, that she herself has been caught! Told from the POV of said savoir.

In the past, humans had liked to write stories and movies about us, our dark majesty putting us on the top sellers list for the horror genre. One of the favorite themes for aspiring young writers was…vampires taking over the world. That's a laugh. Human technology grew, and grew. They became able to track us, to hunt us, and eventually, to _capture_ us. They put us in 'Scientific Establishment Holdings' as they called them. Anyone who didn't co-operate, was destroyed. Have you ever noticed that? When you kill a human, it's 'murdered', when you kill a Lycanthrope, it's 'killed', but when you kill a vampire, it becomes 'destroyed'. Nice to know that you're thought of aslittle more than an inanimate object. Humans don't even see that not all vampires are harmful. Very little in this world is truly evil. Myself, I can't complain. I don't fight them, they feed me this chemical thing that states my hunger. It's a mutual agreement thing. Oh yeah, one more thing. They do tests. New ways too kill us, better ways to trap us, just what **are** our abilities. As if we were lab mice and couldn't answer for ourselves. I've given up trying to reason with them. But there are others who haven't, and the amount of blood that stains the floor of this holding center make even _me_ queasy.

So, there are all the choices. Vote, and ye shall receive. If no one votes, I'll just put up some poetry up on fictionpress.


End file.
